Begitu Dekat
by Zhendtha
Summary: Jika seseorang cukup menggantikan dunia yang hancur ini, Apakah kamu masih membutuhkan dunia seperti ini? Tidak ada hal yang perlu kamu percayai,lakukanlah apa yang ingin kamu lakukan. Tindakanmu akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang pantas untk kau dapatkan. Sedekat ini, terimakasih. KawoShinji:Shonen ai


Ruangan serba putih dengan cahaya lampu yang redup menenangkan,aroma yang ia kenal entah sejak kapan ia terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini setiap membuka mata. Shinji berbaring di bangsalnya dengan tenang seperti bangun dari tidur di hari-hari sebelumnya. Jam berapa sekarang? Apakah matahari masih menerangi bumi ini? Aku merasa lapar. Pikirannya berputar-putar seakan memikirkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama ini.  
Shinji bangun dari tidurnya, ia melangkah menuju pintu satu-satunya akses ke kamar tersebut. Ia menggenggam gagang pintu dengan lembut memandang tak pasti seperti dalam lamunan.

"Selamat pagi!"  
Sebelum ia memutar gagang pintu tersebut dari luar kamar seorang pria pucat pasi membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Pria yang selalu terlihat tersenyum itu. Bolamata merah yang tenang seperti selalu merasa kesepian.

"Ah , Kaworu!" Shinji sedikit kaget melihat pria berkemeja putih di hadapannya.

"Aku membawakan Makan siang untukmu!" Kaworu Nagisa, ya pria yang selalu terlihat baik di mata Shinji yang selalu bimbang dengan keadaan yang saat ini ia jalani.

.

"Terimakasih!" Shinji meletakan sendoknya di sisi luar piringnya. Kaworu seperti memandanginya dengan tersenyum entah apa arti dari senyumnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Shinji mulai menyadari perilaku Kaworu yang menggodanya.

"Jadi,kita akan bermain piano bersama lagi?" Kaworu seakan mengalihkan arah pertanyaan Shinji.

"Ya tentu! Terserah padamu, kau tau tak banyak yang bisa ku lakukan disini!" Shinji terlihat sedih, mungkin ia mulai merasa tak lagi di butuhkan. Selama ini di dalam hatinya yang selalu berusaha untuk bisa berarti bagi orang lain.

"Hei, jangan berwajah seperti itu!" dengan lembut jemari Kaworu menggenggam lengan Shinji sambil tersenyum.

" Aku justru merasa, kau yang jangan tersenyum terus seakan semua akan baik-baik saja!" Shinji menunduk dan menjauhkan piringnya, meletakannya di sebuat meja kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Jika kau tidak tersenyum, kau hanya memikirkan hal buruk yang terjadi padamu selama ini!" Kaworu berdiri di belakangnya dengan tenang. Keduanya salingpandang melalui cermin di meja kosong yang berpasangan dengan cermin besar.

"Aku, aku hanya tidak tau! Kenapa aku selalu merasa tidak di butuhkan!" Shinji merutuki dirinya dan sedikit maju menjauhi Kaworu yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau! Percaya padaku kan?" Kaworu memegang bahu Shinji yang terlihat lelah dengan lembut.

"Jika aku merasa semua akan baik-baik saja, apakah kau percaya padaku?semua akan baik-baik saja. Shinji!" Kaworu memeluk tubuh Shinji dengan lembut dan hangat. Mengatakan hal seperti itu sambil tersenyum dan membisikan namanya tepat di telinganya.

"Ya ,aku berusaha untuk percaya!" Jawaban yang sulit di artikan, Shinji menatap wajah pucat Kaworu dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu berusaha mempercayaiku!" Kaworu membalikan tubuh lunglai Shinji dengan cepat.

"Apa?" Shinji sedikit kaget, pipinya seperti merona saat Kaworu berusaha menyentuh pipinya.  
Tanpa kata-kata, seperti sesuatu telah terjadi. Kaworu mengecup bibir Shinji dengan lembut tanpa permainan. Seperti mencium bibir anak kecil yang harus di lindunginya. Seperti sesuatu yang tak masuk akan menyeruak kesadaran Shinji yang terpaku menatap bola mata merah yang tenang itu.

"Kaworu!" Shinji sedikit kaget, ia ingin menghindar. Ya, rasanya ingin lari dan menutup wajahnya yang merah merona seperti tomat itu. Merasa malu hingga ia tak bisa lari dari genggaman jemari Kaworu yang lembut menyentuh lengan dan lehernya.  
Shinji menelan ludah seakan menahan sesuatu. Kaworu masih tersenyum seperti biasa. Entah mengapa waktu benar-benar seakan berhenti. Jadi bagaimana ia bisa tetap tersenyum seperti itu?

"Jadi, sekarang bisa aku dapat satu pelukan?" Kaworu menarik tubuh Shinji dengan lembut dan memeluknya. Tak seorangpun memeluknya seperti ini, memeluknya dengan hangat seperti melindunginya dari apapun. Jika seseorang sudah menerimanya, apakah ia masih membutuhkan dunia yang hancur seperti ini?

"Terimakasih! Kaworu!"

Jika semua ini cukup, meredakan ke egoisanku. Aku selalu memikirkan yang apa yang kurasakan, terimakasih aku senang jika itu artinya aku ada di matamu. Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Selalu mengikuti orang lain. Menyedihkan , tidak tahu apa yang terbaik yang harus dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan hasil terbaik baginya.

.

.

.

Bahkan bagi Shinji yang tak lagi mempercayai siapapun. Baginya yang selalu bertanya dan mencari, namun entah dimana jawaban kerisauan yang selama ini selalu menari-nari di benaknya. Kerisauan yang menertawai segala kesalahannya di masa lalu. Bagaimana dengan mudah melakukan kesalahan fatal penyebab Third Impact. Memusnahkan manusia dan penghuni bumi secara massal. Apakah ia berhasil menyelamatkan Ayanami? Apakah Ayanami yang ia temui benar-benar Ayanami. Bola mata kecoklatan dengan pandangan sendu seakan menanggung beban itu seorang diri. Mendapatkan sedikit lagi, jawaban sementara yang entah bertahan di hatinya sampai kapan. Mungkin saat Kaworu akan berpaling dan mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya. Tidak, sekali lagi di tinggalkan seseorang.  
"Aku tidak mau."


End file.
